


A Tiny Shallura Drabble: I Should Have Known

by TheRoseyOne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseyOne/pseuds/TheRoseyOne
Summary: Allura makes a late night confession because she regrets not seeing the truth.





	A Tiny Shallura Drabble: I Should Have Known

Everyone was exhausted, Shiro needed a place to recuperate, and the lions were far too cramped. Krolia told them they should go to The Blade.

As she passed him in the hall, Allura thanked Commander Thace again for allowing them to travel on his ship. He nodded, and she continued to the dormitory at the end of the hall. She walked pass the beds, smiling at her friends who were sound asleep. She walked past the her little cubical, heading into the one at the end of the row. She sat on the edge of the bed.

“I am so sorry I didn’t know.” She whispered sadly as she looked at Shiro “He wasn’t like you. His energy didn’t feel like yours.” she sighed “I didn’t have feelings for him.”  She turned her head to the side “I should have known. When you…he came back, I was so relieved, but I didn’t feel the same. I had relegated my earlier feelings to infatuation, but it wasn’t that, it was because he wasn’t you.”

She placed her hand on his “But you’re back now. I felt you, the real you.” She squeezed his hand gently “I am so happy you’re truly back.” Allura smiled at him and let go of his hand, then stood up “Rest well Shiro.”

She turned to walk away and felt a tug on her arm. She turned and Shiro had a weak hold of her hand “Stay a while,” He said in a frail voice. “please.”

She smiled and sat back on the bed, clutching his hand between hers. “Certainly.”


End file.
